The Labyrinth of My Heart
by ImpossibleBlueRose
Summary: Alois was born disabled and spent many years in the hospital, his only friend was his nurse, Ciel, who fears Alois's death. This is the story of how they fell in love, and this is the story of how Alois lived. It's a bit sad at first but this is so I can gain inspiration for Dance of the Souls, and sucking at summaries, enjoy reading.


**Hey Guys, welcome to my new story, this is just the prolouge so enjoy it, you tell me whether or not I should continue writing this, love you all!**

* * *

**The Labyrinth of My Heart**

'No one is the same, yet no one is different. We all have eyes, noses, and mouths, ears… Some people can be born without them though, or unable to function them. But in fact the things us humans have? They're the same as many animals, and yet people compare us like us humans are civilized and other creatures aren't. We all do the same things, we eat, sleep, and care for our young. We all have feelings, we cry, we laugh, we mourn for those of which we have lost. Creatures, other then humans are normally seen as violent, as monsters, yet they think the same as us "To survive, we need territory and food, we must care for our young and keep them safe, any others like us, who betray us shall be punished." They have the right to do what they must. But, the one thing different from the creatures that aren't human, is they still care for those who could be lost, they try even if they know someone is going to die, even in a Tiger's child has a disability they take care of them, they don't go to a doctor, just to be told that their child is going to die and to ask if they want to put it out of its misery… but that's what my parents did with me.

Now I sit here in the hospital, day by day, blinded, literally blinded. I can't help but think that no one here is truly trying to cure me, but rather trying to hurt me even more. You see, I was one of those children born with a disability, not only am I blind but I cannot move very much, only my arms and hands. My parents have given up on my existence and haven't visited in a month, and the only thing I look forward to each day is hearing the kind hearted voice of my nurse, Ciel.

I can honestly say he is the only person who cares for me, the only person who speaks to me like I am my age, like I can understand what he says, not that I can't. I don't understand why people treat me like I'm a child here, I'm older then that, I'm a teenager now. I can't help but think these people have a misunderstanding and think that instead of being blind that I have some kind of mental issue, like I can't talk in full sentences, now I understand how it feels to be a child, honestly, don't speak to a child in that cute little baby voice, especially if they know how to speak, they tend to think you're kind of… odd.

Ciel says that one day, I'll be able to move more then I can now. That's what brings me hope. He has showed me how to write, even though I cannot see, and given me this diary. He says he will read it and tell me how well I did with my writing, perhaps I got the line spacing right this time? He was the one who got my arms to work you know, he started by moving them for me, and after time I could feel them. He says they give me medicine and poke me with needles to reactivate nerves or something like that.

I just hope that one day, I'll be able to get out of here, and the only person I'll be able to thank is Ciel, because he is the only one who understands

-Alois'

Ciel would have cried if he wasn't as stoic as he is. He closed the small book and placed it down, then walked into room 306, where the blonde was. It was such a sad condition he was in, countless machines attached to him, constantly running blood and vitamins into his blood. He knew Alois was different from other patients he had taken care of in the past, Alois was a fighter, and a strong one at that. He placed the book down in the blonde's lap.

"Hi Alois, I read your entry," He said with a smile, rubbing the blonde's arm.

"You did? Did I make any mistakes?" Alois asked hesitantly, but a small smile was on his face.

"Sadly, yes, your lines were running a bit diagonal, but that can't be helped, so it's perfectly fine," He kept a happy tone to his voice to make the blonde feel better, and it did because his smile widened.

"Thank you very much, what are we doing today Ciel?" He giggled sweetly.

"Well, would you like me to read you a book? Or perhaps should we work with your legs?" Ciel questioned, head tilted to the side, but he knew Alois could not see it. To be completely honest, he knew something Alois didn't, the taller boy had a weak heart, there was only a small chance he would live. It was sad, really, his parents didn't seem to care if he lived or died, they seemed like horrible people to Ciel but that didn't matter, really, currently Ciel was spending all the money he was making to keep Alois alive, he had to bed the boy's parents to let him do so, because he felt an attachment to the boy.

The two had been best friends since the moment Alois was brought to St. Claire's hospital, and they would remain that way. But it was a doomed friendship, because when things get better it also seems things get worse.

Days have passed when there hadn't been any progress on the blonde, and days have passed when there was plenty.

Ciel had spent a long time teaching Alois to write from fear of losing him, from the fear Alois was slowly losing himself. The boy was suffering a small case of amnesia from all the trauma and all the medication, he asked Alois to write in hope that he'd keep in touch and start remembering things, but it seemed that currently Alois was trying to live the same day over and over again.

So for the past week Alois had been writing and Ciel would question him on what he had wrote every day, it seemed to keep him updated on what happened, and it seemed to be working, but Alois was a pretty good guesser at times.

After about another month Ciel and Alois were practicing walking, standing and even sitting, Ciel was giving this boy one thing no one else was, and that was hope. It was one thing many people did not get. And though the blonde could only walk a few steps, it made him happy, but now he was having trouble, coughing endlessly some nights, sometimes even coughing up blood. And now the two had to remain separated as Alois was treated, he slept most of the time now and was not allowed to write anymore. The doctors focused on solving his heart problems.

This is the story of how friendship can overcome death, and how love can bloom even during the saddest of times. This is the story of how Alois Trancy lived.

* * *

**What do you think ;n;? Too sad? No one's gonna die I promise, I'd cry too if I killed off someone. This is rated M because I have no idea if there will be a sexy time chappy at the end or not.**

**Only 1,194 but it's a prologue, deal wif it **


End file.
